dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Elvaron
Messages from visitors Hey there Hey, Im Jaryth000 on the GameFaqs Forum (as well as a lot of other places). I just wanted to thank you for creating this Wiki, as its an awesome way for us to share information about the game. So yes, great job sir. Jaryth000 13:40, 1 January 2009 (UTC) About Character page Hey, I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind me changing the "Characters" link on the Main Page from Categories:Character to Characters. i just created that page because I thought it would be more convenient. And BTW, could you correct mistakes I'd have made in the descriptions ? Thanks Alarielle Glad To help This Wiki will help a lot of people (at the VERY least for the next 6 months) so Im glad to be a part of it. Also, I was wondering if you wanted any help with Wiki Administration? I know its not too busy yet, but it might pick up, and more people means more vandalism. Well, ether way, tis something to think about. Also, very nice work on Terra and Cecil, the Table with there movelists looks awesome :D. Any reason why Cecil's 'Notes' are in Japanese? -Jaryth000 06:51, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Great Responsibility... Well, I would first off like to thank you for this opportunity to help this community! I've had a fair bit of experience managing websites (I manage my own after all, www.jaryth.net), however this is the first time I've ever managed a Wiki. To be honest, Im not all that epic with wiki commands (great with HTML and CSS though!), but this will indeed be an interesting learning experience! I will do my best. Non-tablelized eh? Doubt its a word... BUT ITS ONE NOW! XD. But yes, I see what you mean about the Character names, and the Icon names.. having to CONSTANTLY write them out would be a pain in the ass. I was experementing with the Ros, Row, Rows etc. templates... And Im not allllll that good at templates yet, so Ill have to work on that more, but I got the basics of them. "a template that you only have to enter like the title as first parameter and then as many parameters as you want to create the column headers" Honestly? I have no idea how to do that, not even the slightest. But thats where Wikipedia and its vast vaults of Wiki-Knowledge come in! I will do some research and see what I can find. Also, one thing I've already been trying to do, and I think we should push for a bit more, is more... hmmm... Community spirit? We have a fair bit of people (bout a dozen or so) actively editing already, but all disorganized, none of them are talking to each other. So within that, I think we should try to get the Community Portal more into view. So we can get the users talking with each other. Im pretty sure a fair bit, if not most of the users are from Gamefaqs anyway... so it shouldn't be to hard for people to get into it. Once we have people talking and working together, hopefully things just fly off! But yes, so for now, we want to try to get all the names replaced with the Template'd names correct? Also, the magical template that will make things easier for names... lol. Should be fun! -Jaryth000 10:03, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Bring on the Learning! Well, I've actualy just spent the last 40 or so minutes reading assloads of information about Templates (this Wiki came built in with a bunch! I kinda started here and worked my way though. And I JUST (before you put that last message) got around to looking at the Table template. Nice work there :P. Hmm, so looking at Template:Infobox, if you use the Infobox template in the quick Editor, it shows you the values as they are, for example it actually says "Box Title" "Image" and so forth, not just "Parameter 1", "Parameter 2", and I've been trying to figure out how to do that (So that it would be easier to make tables for things like weapons and whatnot, so you know what information is where) but its just not going very well... Going back, once again to the fact that Im a tad noobie at Wiki stuff... Regardless, it matters not. Also, yeah, Ill try to get on the Community thing. Ill stick a nice noticeable link on the Homepage, and Ill go around to the top editors, commenting on each of there Talk pages, suggesting to go take a look. So your still working on Character translations I see. Hmm, anything I should be on, aside from general fix'ups? I mean... I've beaten the game, 100'd leveled a few characters... but, I have -0- translation skill, and still have no idea what all the storyline is XD (I was going to wait till it came out in English). But I still have a pretty good grasp of the game. Any pages you suggest I edit/create/expand? One thing we (specifically I) might want to do, is fix up organization... aside from the main page, and the All Pages, not many things... link to many other things... Thats part of the power of a Wiki, is that everything is interlinked to everything else. So I think Im going to go around, and start linking relevant pages to other pages. Try to get a nice flow going. "Ok, thats all I need to know on that subjec-OHH whats this? a new link to an interesting page!" :D. So I'll work on that. Also, you should drop by the Community Portal too, and add a comment! :D just to get people interested and get the topic going. --Jaryth000 11:16, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::So, on the note of linking pages together... I did something. Part of the Guidelines to the Wikia system was to Be Bold... so I did that. I whent out, created a whole new template (first Time I've ever made a template ^_^), of all the Characters (which you can find here: Template:Characters)... and I whent though to each and every single Characters page and linked in the Template... ::Now... Im not sure if I've fubar'ed it up somehow... which is possible, or if I just made things extremely easy. At any rate, Im proud of what I did, whether or not I fucked up on it... Feel free to leave me a message telling me if I did it right or not. Oh, and also, we should both watch the Community Portal so we can keep up on whats going on. I think thats almost enough for me... I need sleep soon... tis nearly 6:30am here.... :P. ::--Jaryth000 12:28, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::She's called "Cosmic"? o_O Besides that, good job! Let's put that on every Character's page. I like those kind of navigation panels. If you have further ideas for those (e.g. for Missions), go ahead :) oh, and good night. It's 22 p.m. in Japan right now :) --Elvaron 12:42, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Two quick things... did you miss the part where I said I (Painstakingly :P) Already put it on EVERY characters page? XD. Also, if I haddent seen the Latest Activity thing, I never would have saw this message <_<... We need a place to talk, about like administration stuff. Is there any way to create Usergroup-visable pages? -Jaryth000 12:45, 6 January 2009 (UTC)